


The Purrfect Day

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: terrify, mistreat, lostDerek opened the door to see Stiles, caked in mud and soaking wet.





	The Purrfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [terrify, mistreat, lost](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173961768739/happy-wednesday-you-guys-ready-to-write-todays)

Derek opened the door to see Stiles, caked in mud and soaking wet. Stiles tried to barge past him but Derek refused to let him in.

“Explain.”

“Well… you see…” Stiles was interrupted by a small meow. He pulled a small black and white kitten from his pocket. “This poor little guy was lost and terrified.”

“No.” Derek moved to slam the door in Stiles’ face but Stiles wedged his foot in the doorway.

“Yes. Come on. He's obviously been mistreated. He was thrown in a ditch. A ditch, Derek!”

“Fine, but you have to take care of it.”

“Sweet!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this trope is overused but I legitimately do not care.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
